These love are all lies
by Kagamine Rin 2002
Summary: What happen when the girls saw the boys kiss Himeko and her friends Hikari and Nina?This caused the girls to ask their parents if they can live together in Osaka.But when the girls came back they were villains!Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Momoko's POV

What took Masaki so long?He said he would be here 15 minutes ago and now he doesn't even show what's wrong with him?He's been like this for 3 weeks now.I wonder what's wrong with him.

"I better find out what happened to him" I said as I run back to school to find Masaki

As I got up to the second floor I heard someone was talking in one of the curiosity suddenly build up.

"I wonder who was talking in the classroom?" I asked myself as I got closer to classroom's door

"Can you kiss me?" The voice said

Wait a minute,isn't this voice Himeko's voice.I tried to hold back the laughter as leaned in closer to the door

"Well,of course,sweetheart" A familiar voice spoke up

I recognize this voice ,it couldn't be him,isn't it?I still don't to believe but I have to make sure if it's him or not.I'm going to peek through the door's keyhole to make sure.

* * *

Miyako's POV

I was waiting for Masahiko to come to the school's garden to pick me up so we can go to our after 15 minutes of waiting I still don't see him 's weird,Masahiko never and I mean _NEVER _late before so why does he's late?I can feel something's not right here and I'm going to find out what it is.I decided to walk back to the school so I can look for Masahiko.I walked up the stairs and in a blink of an eye I have reached the third floor.I began searching for Masahiko through out the corridor and when I heard I followed the directions that the voices came I suddenly came to a halt in front of the Biology as the curious girl I am I started to leaned myself towards the door and then I heard those voices again.

"Oh~You're so sweet,why don't you kiss me then?" Ask the voice that I recognize as Hikari.I wonder who she was speaking to.

"Anything for a sweet lady like you" Another voice - which was a boy's voice - spoke up

My eyes suddenly widened as I heard the boy's -there's no way it was him,right?But I have to make sure tht it wasn't I slowly look through the door's small was when my eyes suddenly welled up in tears.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

God damn it what's taking him so long!?I was starting to lose my patient when Kenta hasn't showed up said he'll take me to the skate park after school and tell me to wait him at the school gate but now WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?

"If I found him anywhere I will surely gonna strangle him to death for making me wait this long

Right now I was stomping to look for Kenta and when I heard voices coming from the gym.I raised an eyebrow at this then decided to walk closer to the gym to take a was I heard two all familiar voices

"Aw~You're so handsome when you smirk like don't you kiss me?" Asked that bitch is getting on my nerves whenever she's flirting to some I ws about to barge in through the gym's door when another voice spoke up

"I would gladly to do that,cupcake" I froze in my track as I slowly realize that it was Kenta's voice

* * *

Narrator's POV

The girls have their faces hung low and their bangs covering their faces there were tears rolling down their cheeks as they slowly got up and ran away from the scene as quickly as three of them ran in different directions and then it started to rain 's hair is now soaked with water and her bow flops down like a sad bunny's has lost the curls in her hair and her clothes became see through by the as in for Kaoru her also get soaked with water too and her has lost its the same things about Momoko,Miyako and Kaoru are that their faces are all messed up by tears but mostly they were all running they accidently got tripped over a rock fell to the cold side walk.

"Why...?" Momoko started

"We thought that..." Miyako continues

"You guys loved us" Kaoru finished

"But yet...it was all a _lie_?" The three of them said together

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!?" The poor three girls yelled but sadly no one was able to hear their cries of pain because of the loud sound that the rain made.

* * *

Well,that is all for chap one and don't worry I'll update it tomorrow.I promised

And no I'm not going to abandon this story or my other story Forbidden Love so please enjoy and review~

**KG2002  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Momoko's POV

The next morning I woke up I know that I will look like a mess today and I was 100% when I got back home my parents had asked what happened to me but I just replied to them that I was okay and I don't need to eat so I walked up the stairs to my it was 8:00 by the time I got home so I went straight to bed.I stepped into the bathroom and began doing my daily morning finished taking a warm shower I get dressed.I decided that I will wear something a bit gloomy so I choose to wear a black hoodie T-shirt with white letter said:"Leave me alone!",dark blue jeans jeans that reached below my knee cap a little and a pair of black of putting on my usual red bow on my hair I use black I finished I walk downstairs and came face - to - face with my parents and my sister Kuriko gaze at me

"What?" I asked them confused

"Momo-nee-chan why are you dressing like that?" Kuriko said. Ahh,so they must be confused about how I dressed today

"I just wanted to change my style of fashion cause the clothes that I used to wear now no longer fit with me I'll be heading to school now." I said as I grabbed my lunch box and dash out of the house before any of them can have the chance to speak to me.

As I reached the school gate I sighed in relief that I've made it on I spotted Miya-chan at one of the benches and that was when I saw her expression,it was gloomy and depressed so I decided I should ask her what's wrong.

"Miya-chan what's wrong?" I asked her

She looked up at me and forced a sad smile

"Well,ye-yesterday when I was waiting for Masahiko in the school's garden I noticed that he was late but he's never late before so I got worried then I began to go search for was when I reached the Biology room and accidently saw him kissing Hikari through the door's slit" She said as tears began to stream down her beautiful eyes widened at actually had the same situation as mine.

"A-actually it happened the same for me.I also saw Masaki kiss Himeko in one of the classroom on the second floor when I was looking for him

Miyako suddenly stopped crying and looked at me

"N-no-no way it happened the same with you?" She asked with shocked

I nodded my head sadly

"Yeah I just hope that Kaoru-chan doesn't have to deal with the same situation like us" I said to Miyako

"Yeah me too" Was all she said and then I spotted Kaoru walking lazily into the school like a zombie

"Hey Kaoru-chan!" I yelled out for her

She turned to me and me and Miyako suddenly looked so tired like she hasn't even sleep for 3 days

"K-Kaoru-san,daijobu desu ka?(K-Kaoru-san,are you okay?) Miyako asked worriedly

"No I'm not okay.I just saw Kenta kissed Nina in the gym yesterday." She said

"You too!?" Me and Miyako yelled

"Wait,so you guys also have the same situation?" Asked a now living like Kaoru

We nodded our heads

"Anyway girls,avoid the boys until the end of the day and I will tell my plan at lunch" I said

"Wait,you got a plan!?" Kaoru asked/yelled

"Yup but it's not as good as it seems" I said

"Okay whatever,I don't care if it's good or not I will do anything to do like your plan" Kaoru said determined

"Thanks alot Kaoru-chan,am I glad to have a friend like you" I smiled at her warmly

"You're welcome Leader-chan" She flashed me a grin

"Well what are we waiting for,let's go face those bastards" Kaoru said like she was going to punch someone

* * *

Still Momoko's POV

We walked to our lockers to take the books and textbooks we need for today's we walked into the classroom we saw the RRB was talking to some girls but they quickly pushed them away and come greet us when they saw three of us ignored them and continued to walk to our seats.

At Lunch Time

"Okay girls here is my plan" I said to the girls quiet so that the boys can't hear us

"We're gonna ask our parents to see if they agree to let us live together in they agree we'll continue step and if they don't we will have to live like this forever but I'm sure they will agree cause we're already 16"

"Momoko" Kaoru started

"That plan was AWESOME!My parents definitely gonna agree" Kaoru said happily

"My grandma is gonna agree too." Miyako said

"Then it's settled,we're gonna ask them after school,okay?" I ask

"RIGHT!" The both of them said

* * *

The End of the day

The day went by quickly but I decided to stay back in class to finish reading this I was reading suddenly a hand grabbed my was none other Himeko.

"Well well what are you reading here Momoko?" Himeko asked evilly

"Tsk just some idiotic manga again" Himeko hissed

I get up to get my book back but she throw it to Hikari.I ran up to Hikari to get my book but she yelled:"Pass!" and throw it to Nina

"Here come and get it!" She said as she tucked her tongue at me

I ran up to her but she throw my book back to Himeko

"Geez Momoko you're such a slow poke" Himeko said while shaking her head

I gritted my teeth and clenched hands into fists

"What's wrong?Are you about to cry?" She asked and her and her friends began to laugh at me

Too frustrated by this I threw a chair at her direction and it hit her,Hikari and Nina gasped while I began walking towards her while dragging a chair by my side.

I began to use the chair and hit her repeatedly

"Don't you ever think that I will let you to bully me anymore" "Now it's my turn to take you down,bitch" I hissed at her

She looked so hopeless right now,as if I'm going to give her any mercy.I kept using the chair to hit her again and again until I felt a little bored of beating her up

"I warned you the last time Himeko,if you and your friends bully me and the girls then I won't hesitate to torture and kill you guys painfully with my bare hands,got it!?" I said while glaring daggers at them

They nodded with scared expressions and quickly ran out of the room.I picked up my book and put it in my bag then I began to go back home

"Heh guess this will be an interesting new story of me and the girls" I smirk

* * *

I got the ideas of making Momoko beat up Himeko is from the scene in episode 3 of Higurashi no naku koro ni

Anyway please enjoy and review~

**KG2002**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I will be using Momoko's POV alot from now on but don't you worry I will using other character's POV but mostly Momoko' on to the story.

* * *

Momoko's POV

When I got home I quickly ran to the kitchen where my mom was making dinner and my dad reading a newspaper.'This is my chance' I thought to myself

"Mom,Dad I have something really important to inform the both of you" I said with a serious tone

"What is it,honey?" My mom asked as she looked at me

"Well,I wanted to asked if me and the girls can live together in an apartment in is okay if you don't let me to but I beg you this is for the best of me." I said to them

They both looked at me then think about it for awhile

"Well of course 're old enough to live by yourself now so it's okay for you to live alone with your best-friends." My mom said

My eyes lit !First step of the plan success.I wonder if Miyako and Kaoru will have the same result as mine.

"THANKS ALOT MOM YOU'RE THE BEST!" I yelled as I tackled hug her

"You're welcome,honey." She said while smiling warmly to me

"Oh one more thing,Dad can you call the school and tell them that I'll move to study in Osaka?" I ask him

"Well anything for my little Momo" He said as he walked out of the kitchen

After my Dad finished calling the school we have Dad said that I will be study in Seiju Highschool,where his college friend work as the principle but of course my parents didn't day a word to Kuriko about what happened dinner I went to my bedroom and played with my laptop for awhile then I go to bed but not before I sent a text message to Miyako and Kaoru to meet me at the park tomorrow at 9:00.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY~

Still Momoko's POV

I woke up,take a shower and do my daily morning routine and dressed into this kazumis_summer_outfit/set?id=101570695 (Too lazy to describe her clothes and yes I created this set but it originally for my OC Kazumi)After that I head downstairs and have breakfast then I looked at the clock.'8 o'clock' I thought.I still have one more hour before the meeting in the today was Sunday so no school for everyone.I decided that I should take a walk around the I was walking I spotted a certain someone who made my blood was Himeko and what worse is she is walking with how I wanted to go there and beat the shit out of the two of I decided that I should eavesdrop their stupid conversation.

"Himeko,what happened to you?You have bruises all over your me who hurt you and I will beat that person up" Masaki said as if he was the hero who save the poor princess from dangers.

'Tsk,so so so pathetic' I thought

"Oh you're so sweet,Masa-kun~The person who beat me up was no other than Akatsutsumi Momoko" She said like she was being tortured painfully by me

"Momoko!?B-but Momoko never done that to anyone." Masaki said in shock

"Masaki snap out of it!The Momoko that you know everyday is only acted innocent so that she can gained everyone trust" Himeko said

I was reaching OUT of my limit.'It's time to teach this bitch a lesson' I thought while smirking and cracking my knuckles (A/N I made Momoko a little tomboy in this fic because she's starting to become more and more evil)

"Hey!You're the person who acted innocent infront of everyone not ME! I yelled as I strike her straight on the face that sent her away from me 2 meter

"Wh-what are you doing Momoko?" Masaki said shocked

"I'm just teaching this bitch not to lie to other people" I said while gritting my teeth

"Anyway have fun waking up your _girlfriend _Masaki" I said sarcastically and walked away

I walked to park and there I saw Miyako and I quickly walked up to them

"Hey how was the plan going? I asked them

"Good news Momoko,my grandma agree and she said I will be studying in Seiju Highschool" Miyako said happily

"Really?Me too my parents agree for me to live together with you two and Dad said that I will be studying in Seiju Highschool" Kaoru said surprised

"Okay girls here is the next step,we'll go and pack our things tonight then we'll go buy the train tickets but I think we should ask Professor Utonium to buy the tickets,it'll be more easier." I told them the next step of my plan

"OKAY WE GOT IT LEADER GIRL" They both said out loud

"Good now meeting is over" I said to them

* * *

?'s POV

Hehe looks like my dark powder has consumed Blossom's mind and soon it will change her,she will become evil and soon Bubbles and Buttercup will be the plan will definitely success for how it would be perfect to have the Powerpuff Girls Z to work as my number one villian.

"Soon I will destroy the Universe and the Rowdyruff Boys Z using...THE DARK POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! I said as I laughed insanely

* * *

Dun dun dun~ I wonder who is the mystery person?

Well you guys will find out in the few next chappies~

Anyway please enjoy and review~

**KG2002**


	4. Chapter 4

Momoko's POV

I was laying on my bed playing with my laptop then my Mom came in

"Momoko you should go pack your things and Professor Utonium told me to give you this." She said as she handed me a train ticket then left the room

I jumped out of bed then start packing my things and of course I can not forgot about my precious laptop After finished packing I went downstairs to have dinner.I went back upstairs to take a warm and nice shower then I open up my laptop to see that Kaoru is online so I decided to chat with her through Skype.

"Hey,so have you received the ticket,Kao-rin?' I typed

"I already got it from Professor and DON'T CALL ME KAO-RIN!" Kaoru replied

"Are you going to "rape" the caps lock button?" I typed.

I decided to tease her for a bit cause it's fun

"NO I'M NOT "RAPING" IT I WAS JUST FURIOUS! She replied

"Sure you are ;)" I typed back

"I hate you Momoko" She replied

"HA!You can't think of a good comeback so you just said that you hate me" I typed back to her while I smirked victoriously

"AM NOT" She shot back

"Are to~" I typed

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO~"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO~"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO~"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO~"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO~~~~~~~~~"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY" She snapped at me...through Skype

"Aw~Don't be angry I was just teasing you for a bit only" I typed to her

"I'm not angry Momoko.Y'know I feel alot more alive when talking to you" She suddenly typed that "out-of-the-blue"

"Thanks alot Kaoru~It's just that make other people happy makes me happy too" I typed

"Anyway Dad said I should go to sleep now so I can wake up early tomorrow so I won't miss the train" She finally gave up

"Me too.I probably need to sleep now if I don't want to miss the train" I typed

"So,oyasumi Momo-chan (So,good night Momo-chan)" She typed me a good night

"You too, oyasuminasai (good night)" I also typed her a good night before shutting down my laptop

I got under the cover and fell of into a deep slumber

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING~

Still Momoko's POV (Doing Momoko's POV felt just like I am doing my own POV)

I woke up thanks to the loud ringing sound of the annoying alarm clock.'6:30' I thought,might as well get up if I want to have some time since the train will leave at 8:00.I started to do my daily morning routine then dressed in this cgi/set?id=102766139 but instead of wear the hoodie normally I tied it around my waist.I put on my pink headphones then listen to the song WAVE by Lily Lily is a Vocaloid,she's my second favorite,the first being Kagamine Rin.I love their voices so much that I made a cover of them singing Magnet.(A/N:Guys it's TRUE!I DID made a Magnet cover using Rin and Lily voices.)I decided to switch to replay track mode so I can listen to this song repeatedly.I grabbed my suitcase and go downstairs,have breakfast then head to the train station.  
When I was walking,I quietly singing my favorite song too.

_machi gaete uchuu owatte_  
_ao shingou wa itsumo doori_  
_tonde mata tomatte_  
_mata tobisou da_  
_kokoro konekuto_  
_kodaijin to koishita_  
_mousou korekuto_  
_kaseki teki na romansu_  
_haa… yume ni odoru no _

_tsuki no akari ga boku wo tsutsunde_  
_nari hibiku oto karada wo nomi konde iku_  
_mou osoreru koto wo kanji nai kurai no_  
_mabushisa ni ima kokoro wo nerawarete iru no_  
_mawaru mawaru sekai wa_  
_/W/A/VE/_

_kangaete mite tomatte_  
_aka shingou wa nerai doori_  
_nigetakute subette_  
_mata nigesou da_  
_hirake nekusuto_  
_uchuujin to Skype_  
_mousou serekuto_  
_denpa teki na romansu_  
_haa… yoru ni nemuru no _

_tsuki no akari ga boku wo tsutsunde_  
_nari hibiku oto karada wo mata mado waseru_  
_mou abareru koto wo wasurechau kurai no_  
_mabushisa ni ima kokoro wo nerawarete iru no_  
_semaru semaru mirai wa_  
_/W/A/VE/_

_haan…_  
_yume ni odoru no _

_ashita no koe ga boku wo sasotte_  
_nari hibiku oto mirai wo nuri kaete iku_  
_mou todomaru koto wo yurusanai kurai no_

_mabushisa ni ima kokoro wo nerawarete iru no_  
_mawaru mawaru sekai kara_  
_mieru mieru mirai_

_rarara rara rara_  
_rarara rara rara_  
_rarara rara rara_  
_rarara rara rara_

Before I knew it,I was standing infront of the train station.I immediately spotted Miyako and Kaoru

"Hey!" I shouted out to them

They spun around to see me

"Momoko-chan!" Miyako waved to me

Man,why do these two always the first one to arrive

"How long have you been waiting for me?" I asked them

"Well,only 20 minutes." Miyako said shyly

"You're always late Leader girl" Kaoru said while smirking

"Shut up!It's not my fault!" I shot back at her

"Whatever you always said that" Kaoru said lazily

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled

"You can't think of a good comeback so you just said that" Kaoru said mimicking my word from last night

"Whatever" I said turning my self away from them

We chatted and chatted until the train come

"Looks like it's time to go girls" I said to them

"Right" Miyako and Kaoru said with a serious face

"Let's say our farewell to everyone and New Townsville" I told them with a serious tone

"Goodbye New Townsville we'll miss you" We said as tears threatening to come out from our eyes but we hold it back and stay strong

Then we stepped into the train and begin our new adventure

* * *

Finally~I have finished it

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter

The next chapter will be using Brick's/Masaki's POV

So please review~

**KR2002**


End file.
